Is it true love! or forced?
by xxdeidara00sasorixx
Summary: sakura is kiddanped my sasori who says he loves her will sakura love bak? Why the HELL is Ino in the akatsuki and what will happen when she meets pein? will they both stay in the akatsuki if they are aked to? InoxPein SasorixSakura lemons later


**Inner"…..**

_Thought"…._

**Ok so this is from a dream I had and yes this is Des the one and only. HA!**

**Sakura: this isn't a pev dream is it Des.**

**Me: psh not yet**

**Sasori: "yet"?**

**Me: o_o**

**Sasori: so ur thinking perv and the main couple is me and sakura (left eye brows)**

**Sakura" blushes**

**Me: =] wait and see moohahahahah**

**~ at home getting ready for school~**

As sakura finished her breakfast she heard a bang at the door with yelling. Sakura sighed. As she went to the door she saw Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto was being beat my Ino and Sasuke was standing at the bottom of the step looking as if he doesn't know them.

"Naruto I told you not to bang on the fucking door! I told you she was eating! -sigh- ok lets get going." Ino yelled/ said walking down the steps.

"Ino's so mean if I hadn't banged we would be late as it is." Naruto mumbled rubbing his head fallowing Ino.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile

"Hn"

"**lets beat the crap out of him" **_"no its just how he acts deal with it" _**"Fine but next time he looks at us and says that dumb "hn" again im surfacing" **_"sigh no you cant surface" _

Inner mumble what ever and left. Sakura was deep in the conversation until Naruto snapped her out of it by waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sakuraaaa are you coming?" Naruto whined

Sakura then noticed that they were already at the school and is waiting for her to walk in with them.

"Oh yeah im coming." said Sakura blushing and running inside.

"What a weirdo." Sasuke mumbled Ino sighed and chased after Sakura to catch up. While Naruto was yelling for them to wait.

Ever since sakura beat Sasori in battle and made Sasuke come back everything was almost good. Key word "almost". ever since then its been quite. Tsunade said to be on the look at since it has been to quite over the past three years. Since then Sakura is know a ANBU Caption and top medic. Sakura has her hair short like shoulder length. And wore her regular clothing when she fought Sasori. But know she is 16 and her curves are in all the right places and her breasts has gotten a little bigger. She didn't feel the same way as she did with Sasuke. He's know more of a brother to her now.

Today her school and yes that means everybody in the school went outside for some fresh air. So you can call it a break. The sun was shinning and the wind was blowing a little. Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, and Tamari and Sakura were sitting under the sakura tree. Everyone was having a good time have this break which never happens so they all took advantage of this opportunity to hangout.

Well that was until Kakashi poofed in.

"All of you fallow me know." he said in a stern voice that told all of them this isn't a joke.

As thy all poofed to the group of people that sounded scared and huddled in a corner. They poofed in the front of the frightened students.

"Kakashi what's going on?!" Naruto mostly screamed.

"Akatsuki have arrived. Two." Kakashi answered then looked at Sakura. Kakashi then took Naruto and Sasuke to Tsunade in a poof.

Sakura went wide eye and stumbled with Ino to the front. There they saw Deidara threaten everyone if they made any move he would blow them up and.. Sakura gasped in horror there sat Sasori on Deidara's clay bird scanning for something. He scanned until they met eye contact and a smirk was on Sasori's face.

"**what the hell I thought we killed the bastered?!" **_"I thought we did to… how?" _

"Wow there hot as hell right Sakura?" Ino said looking at the two akatsuki with lust swimming in her eyes. When Sakura didn't answer Ino looked over and saw Sakura giving her a death glare that would kill.

"If looks could kill Sakura." Ino stated

Sakura then turned back at the akatsuki. Sasori was lifting his hand and moved it back a inch.

Wait Sakura thought. Sakura looked down at her body and saw chakra strings attached to her. Before she could even think she was flying onto Sasori's lap. She heard Ino whistle in the back but Sakura tuned that out. She didn't dare look back her face was red as the fucking crayon!

"Well hello my cherry blossom." Sasori said with a smirk

"I thought I killed you and IM NOT YOURS!" Sakura said

"Oh but you will be." Sasori said his smirk growing.

Before Sakura knew it she was being straddled by Sasori. Her hands above her head in his grip. His face inches away from hers.

"Deidara." he whispered even though he was so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her face she had to strain to hear him. But Sakura guessed that Deidara heard him because he was there handing Sasori a clear bottle of some sort of green liquid. He moved to drink the liquid. Sakura tried not to moan. Sasori then leaned and closed the gap between their lips. He forced her to drink from his mouth. She squirmed under him to get free but that cause him to deepen the kiss(if that's possible) and moaned in her mouth. He grinded on top of her little. He did this motion secretive so no one could see. Sakura moaned a little In his mouth until she passed out under him.

Sasori then got up and pick the little cherry blossom n his arm protectively and carried her to the big clay bird and called Deidara to get a move on. Deidara jumped on the bird and flew off to the akatsuki base.

Once they were out of site everyone was still shocked. Did the red haired akatsuki just take off with there powerful nin. Did he also smile. Ino saw everything Sasori think he could be secretive and do those think to Sakura. But no she saw all cause she is that kind of a perv nin she is.

"Dam Sakura has one hot akatsuki after her. Im fucking jealous!" Ino almost yelled but then stopped herself and murmured the rest to herself. Ino thought she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw in fact she was going to fallow them. Well she does like hot bad boys and it wasn't fair that Sakura gets them all.

And that's when Ino went off after the clay bird.

**Me: ok that was a rush and I want jolly ranchers!**

**Sasori: woohoo I got some action in that first ch!**

**Sakura: blushes and runs in a circle yelling omg**

**Ino: who am I going to be paired with?**

**Me: umm how about Itachi**

**Itachi: NO**

**Me: fine then Pein**

**Pein: =]**

**Ino: sure I like leaders **


End file.
